


Take My Breath Away

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili bests his brother at sparring and asks for a reward. In the course of his triumph, Kili discovers something that he didn't know he wanted, and asks Fili if he will give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemicaldefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/gifts).



> As always, this was written over text at work. Sarah asked for Fili/Kili breathplay, and what my BFF wants, my BFF gets. Hope you like it, dear :)

It should be embarrassing, the mewling little cries that Kili's releasing as Fili grazes sharp teeth against his throat, grinding Kili back against the door to their shared bedroom. If Kili could spare a thought for how he must look, flush high on his cheeks as he ruts desperately against the thick thigh that's pinning him in place, he might feel a twinge of mortification. But there's no room for thought as the fever in his blood blazes hotter when Fili rolls his hips down, hard flesh grazing against the desperate length of Kili's hard cock with a brilliant pressure.

They'd been sparring, just playing really, nothing beyond the playful war between brothers. Playing, that is, until Kili ducked and rolled out of reach before sweeping Fili's legs from under him and pinning him with a wide, wicked grin. Fili huffed, exasperated, and moved to roll Kili off him, but Kili hooked a leg around Fili's, keeping him in place. As they both tried to catch their breath, Kili brought his face close to his brother's.

"Ah ah ah, Fee, is that any way to concede your defeat?" Kili so rarely caught his brother off guard, he wanted to savor the moment.

Fili looked at his younger brother in consideration. "And what is it that you want exactly?"

"Your surrender, obviously. And possibly a reward of some sort. Victor, spoils, et cetera."  
Kili's grin was now tantalizingly close, and Fili almost closed the distance between them just to wipe the smug look off the brat's face, but they were too exposed, out in the open. Anyone could come by the training grounds to see.

Instead, he fisted a hand into the front of Kili's shirt and held him close, a small smile playing on his lips. "I surrender, my prince."

Kili shivered a little at the endearment. Fili only called him that when he wanted to play.  
"And--and my spoils?" Kili asked, wide eyed as he watched the way Fili's tongue darted out to wet his lips, so teasingly close to his own.

"We've got hours before mother and Uncle get home. Just imagine how very much I can spoil you in that time."

Their race home had them both winded by the time they reached the house, and Fili pulled his brother into their room in a mad scramble to touch sooner, to feel Kili's body against his. The adrenaline from fighting and racing and wanting had Fili slamming Kili against the door and kissing him breathless.

"Fee--" Kili gasped as he finally was released long enough to take a heaving gulp of air before Fili was kissing him again, hard and insistent and completely perfect. A swimmy sort of buzz starts to flow through Kili as Fili steals the breath from him, and with each demanding press of lips and curl of tongues, Kili's cock is throbbing, aching with a need that Kili's never felt before. Soon Fili is kissing a blazing trail along Kili's neck as he writhes, pinned against the door, and it's all so hot and close and frantic he can barely do anything, but the swimmy feeling goes away, much to Kili's disappointment. With rough fingers, Fili pulls Kili's tunic away, desperate for bare skin, and Kili clumsily toes off his boots so that he can shove his trousers down.

"Fee--please--" Kili chokes when his brother's thick fingers curl around his freed erection, muffling a sharp cry into Fili's shoulder as he begins to stroke. Fili muscles closer, almost supporting Kili's weight against the door as he works his cock, long slow strokes designed to make Kili pant and moan, begging for more.

"This what you want, Kee? Want me to take care of you, give you everything--what do you want, my prince?" His forearm is digging into Kili's belly as he works Kili's cock, making it difficult for Kili to breathe, and that glittering throb starts to come back. Kili's mouth drops open on a soundless moan and Fili grins, leaning in to suckle at the tender flesh of Kili's neck again. The gentle touches compounded with the slick, hot grip on his cock burrow deep inside him as that buzzing sensation grows, and then Fili's pulling back, dragging them to the bed as Kili whines loud, trying to chase that glorious feeling that's slipping away.

"Why did you stop?" Kili almost growls as he pulls Fili on top of him, trying to bring that mysterious sensation back. Fili raises up off him, stripping his clothes off with a grin and working Kili's pants off as well, but Kili is pawing at him, desperate for more contact.

"Hey, hey--" Fili grabs Kili's wrists, bringing them together to hold in one strong hand. "Slow down, Kee, it's ok, gonna take care of you," Fili soothes, smoothing Kili's hair back.

"Nng, no, you were--I want it like that, it felt so good, Fee, I need--" Kili's like a wild thing, wriggling to get closer, almost breaking the hold Fili has on him, and Fili is forced to spread out over him, pinning him against the mattress so that he doesn't get bucked off the bed by Kili's flailing. As soon as his weight settles on top of Kili, he hears a happy sigh.

"Is this what you want, my prince?" Fili's brow is creased in genuine concern, and Kili looks up at him, suddenly shy.

"Yes, but it's...more. When I couldn't breathe, and--and you were touching me, I--" his cheeks flush and he turns his head so he doesn't have to meet Fili's worried gaze. "Forget it."

Fili leans down to catch Kili's mouth in a soft kiss. "No, my prince, tell me, I'll do anything," he says, rocking against Kili so that their cocks drag against one another in a delicious slide. "Remember, I'm supposed to be spoiling you. Tell me what you want, dear one." He raises a hand to brush Kili's tangled hair from his face, smoothing a thumb over the sweet fullness of Kili's lips.

"Will you hold me like this?"

"Yes," Fili smiles, kissing Kili's jaw.

"Will...will you fuck me like this?"

Fili swallows hard, and nods, "Yes, I can do that."

"And...and will you...put your hand here-" he grabs the hand in his hair and drags it down over the column of his throat, breathing quicker at the heavy, warm weight of Fili's palm. "And squeeze?"

Fili blinks for a moment, struck dizzy by the sudden throb of heat that's pulsing in his cock at the idea. "Kee, are you...I don't want to hurt you," he says warily, and Kili groans, trying to roll his hips against Fili's so he can feel how very sure he is of what he wants.

"It didn't hurt, Fee, just--it felt...thick and, and like I was floating but I could still feel you," Kili half-whispers, huge brown eyes pleading. Fili strokes his thumb up and down over Kili's Adam's apple, experimentally adding the tiniest amount of pressure. Kili moans low in his throat and arches up into the touch wantonly. "Please Fee, you're...you're the only one I'd trust, I just--I want--"

"Shh, I've got you, baby boy," Fili soothes, and, letting the hand over Kili's throat press just the slightest bit more, he leans down for a deep, open kiss that has Kili grinding against him, searching for friction. When he pulls back from the kiss, Kili's pupils are blown wide and his lips are flushed and swollen. "More," he whispers, and it has Fili fumbling for the bedside table to find the small vial of oil they keep there.

"Do it fast, Fee," Kili breathes as Fili slicks his fingers and Fili nods, giving a few quick pulls to his cock to relieve the pressure before circling one finger against Kili's tight pucker, coaxing it open with smooth, soft slides of his index finger. When Kili opens to him, Fili sinks inside, all the way to the third knuckle. Kili's back bows in a beautiful arc, a low moan escaping him as his body spasms and clenches around Fili's finger as it starts to gently move inside him.  
Kili is fucking back onto his brother's finger greedily, pulling Fili down into a heady kiss as he snaps his hips forward and back, concentrating hard on opening up for Fili so he can take his thick cock as soon as possible.

After Kili nips at Fili's lower lip and growls " _more_ " Fili slides a second finger in alongside the first, using the hand on Kili's throat to keep him anchored to the bed instead of bucking up at the intense fullness of it. Kili is aflame, caught between his brother's two hands, and as Fili scissors his fingers, twisting and thrusting to open Kili as much as possible, he strains up, welcoming the momentary tightening of Fili's grip on his throat before he croaks, "Now, I want it now, Fee."

"You're not--I don't know if you're stretched enough, Kee," Fili worries his lower lip between his teeth, and Kili squeezes hard around his fingers, making Fili moan sinfully.

"Please, Fee. I--I need it, want your cock filling me up, want you to come inside me," Kili groans, a pretty pink blush staining his cheeks, but his glassy eyes never leaving Fili's. He's always been bold in order to get what he wants, and Fili can tell that he must want this very, very much.

Removing his fingers gently, Fili dribbles more oil over his hand to slick his aching cock before lining up to press the blunt head against Kili's waiting hole. "Do it, brother, make me feel it," Kili whispers, twining his fingers into Fili's hair to pull him even closer for a filthy kiss as Fili pushes in with one smooth thrust. Kili's body is like a furnace, and Fili is gasping into their kiss at the tight heat surrounding him and the sharp tugs on his hair as Kili pulls, lighting up his nerves electric and hot.

" _Mahal_ , Kili--" it comes out a strained moan as Fili struggles to breathe, buried to the hilt in his brother and trying to give them both a moment to adjust.

"So good, Fee, ahh...'m so _full_ ," Kili huffs and Fili pulls out just the slightest bit so he can rock back inside, earning another tug on his long golden braids as Kili hums happily.

"Will...will you...?" Kili asks shyly, looking up at his older brother through long, dark lashes. Fili moves again, just the slightest motion out and back in, and brushes his lips against Kili's to feel the soft exhale of breath at the sensation. "Yes, sweet boy. But--you have to promise to tell me if it hurts, or-or if it's too much. I couldn't bear harming you."

Kili nods enthusiastically and Fili's hand creeps back up to hover over the younger dwarf's throat.

"Promise me, _azyungal_."

"I promise," Kili agrees, never breaking eye contact with his brother as fingers slowly begin to squeeze the soft flesh of his throat.

"You can move," Kili says in a strangled moan, and Fili can feel himself grow impossibly harder at the shift of Kili's Adam's apple under his palm, the way Kili's pulse is quickening under his fingers.  Slowly, he begins to rock into Kili, using his free hand to spread his brother’s thighs wider, to push in deeper. As his rhythm starts to quicken, Kili whimpers quietly, straining up against Fili's hand to get more contact, more sensation. Fili gently applies more pressure, incrementally tightening his fingers as he begins to fuck into Kili's open and pliant body with more fervor.

The way Kili's mouth has fallen open into a slack O and the little huffs of breath he's letting out make something in Fili's chest expand and fill, pushing its way into the small spaces between his bones. That Kili would ask--would trust this much--it's intoxicating. Kili swallows thickly and tugs Fili in for a kiss, snapping his hips up to meet Fili's thrusts perfectly, making Fili moan brokenly.

When the kiss deepens, Kili feels it--the hazy weightlessness and heat prickling all through him as Fili's cock splits him wide. Pressure is building inside him, a deep flush creeping up his cheeks as his brother's palm presses heavy and hot against his throat, thick fingers curling around the curve of his neck and _squeezing_ deliciously. A glittery haze is descending on him, and he can feel his blood pounding, racing through his veins; the bright bursts of pleasure as Fili fucks into him keep lighting him up like fireworks, each roll of his hips dragging Fili's cock over the sparking bundle of nerves inside Kili. Everything feels too close and too hot, and tears are beginning to prick at Kili's eyes but Fili's thrusts are coming faster and harder and Kili can feel a huge rolling wave about to pull him under.

"More," Kili chokes, broken and quiet, and Fili looks down at his gorgeous brother, dark hair fanned out and tangled behind him on the pillow and face flushed and sweaty.

"Kee," he groans, reluctant to push much further, but Kili draws his hand up to place it over Fili's, urging him to squeeze just a little harder as his other hand digs into the meat of Fili's ass to pull him in deeper, harder, more, now. Fili moans low and loud, snapping his hips ruthlessly. He knows they're both so close and he wants to see it, wants to feel Kili splinter and fall apart beneath him. The slick throb of Kili's cock is trapped between their bellies and Fili leans down, catching Kili's open, gasping mouth in a kiss. The tiny wisps of breath Kili's releasing stop as Fili grips the slightest bit tighter and the wave crashes, dragging Kili under the sweetest, most complete pleasure he's ever known.

It's a white hot surge as he clenches around Fili's cock, spasming and shooting thick jets of come across his belly and chest. The gasping, writhing release is the most gorgeous sight Fili's ever seen, and the hot pull of Kili's body pulls him under too as he stiffens and comes deep inside his brother's slick passage.

Releasing his grip on Kili’s throat, Fili curls his hand around the nape of Kili’s neck and crushes him close as they both rock through the aftershocks, Kili taking harsh, whooping breaths as he tries to get oxygen back into his lungs.

“Nngg, so good, Kee, so good—” Fili is kissing the warm skin of Kili’s shoulder, panting as he comes down. When Kili doesn’t say anything, Fili pulls back in immediate alarm. “Kili? Are you alright? Oh, I’m so sorry, did I—Kee?”

Kili smiles dopily up at him and he looks so blissfully happy and sated, Fili can’t help but laugh at him.

“Don’t – don’t laugh,” Kili croaks brokenly and Fili stops, smoothing a hand through Kili’s knotted hair.

“Are you alright?” he asks, kissing Kili softly and Kili nods, suddenly wincing.

“That…that was…”

“Yeah?”

Fili runs gentle fingertips over Kili’s lips and throat, seeing the puffy flesh there that will surely bruise. “Oh, Kee…this looks…” worry creases his brow as guilt twists low in his belly. Kili sees the cloud pass over his face and grips his fingers, kissing his fingertips reverently. “I wanted you to, Fee. Besides,” his face lights up in an impish grin, “those are my spoils.”


End file.
